


firsts and forevers

by artemis_west



Series: the life and growth of carrots [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Barebacking, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dildos, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_west/pseuds/artemis_west
Summary: Aaron's first time with Matt and Kevin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so HELLO, it's been a month and this fic still isn't finished but i wanted to post something so have the first chapter. i have a couple fics i'm working on at once rn which is why nothing is getting finished, plus i'm about to graduate and school and rapidly declining mental health so what are u gonna do you know that's just how it is on this bitch of an earth

In the dream, Tilda lunged for him, eyes red, fists flying, and in the dream, Aaron couldn’t stop her. She hit him, over and over again, and he curled up into a ball on the ground and felt the blows rain down on him. He heard her words ringing in his ears.

“Worthless piece of shit, I regret ever having you, I hate you, you’re nothing, you’re worthless, worthless, worthless - “

And then he woke up, sweating, heart beating too fast. He trembled. It woke Matt up beside him. 

Matt saw Aaron’s face in the darkness of their room and instantly put his arms around Aaron, cradling him against his broad chest. 

“Shh, shh, baby,” he soothed, rocking back and forth gently while Aaron fought to stave off the panic attack that threatened to choke him. “It’s okay, baby, I’m here, I’ve got you, you’re okay.” Matt whispered into his ear and stroked Aaron’s hair, and eventually, his gentle words and touches were enough to calm Aaron down. 

For a moment, they just sat there like that in bed, Aaron curled up against Matt’s chest, eyes shut tight. 

“Another nightmare?” Matt asked after a while, his voice soft. Aaron nodded. He’d had the nightmares even before he and Matt and Kevin had gotten together, and now they were rare, but every now and then they still caught him by surprise. 

They weren’t always about Tilda; sometimes they were about Drake, and about Aaron’s trial. The trial had come and gone last summer, but Aaron still remembered every detail of it clearly. He remembered facing the court, hearing Andrew sit in that chair and spill every tragic truth the testimony required of him, remembered himself having to speak his thoughts, what had been going through his mind when he saw Drake on top of his brother that day. Aaron remembered holding his breath, waiting for the verdict, half expecting to go to jail for the rest of his life, even if his attorney had sworn up and down that Aaron would walk free. He remembered hugging Andrew after, and not letting go for a while.

He remembered Matt and Kevin sitting behind him with the rest of the Foxes. Remembered them being there for him afterwards, even when he tried to push them away. 

Matt took one arm off of Aaron to reach for his phone on the nightstand. He dialed a number and put it to his ear. “Hey, Kev,” he said softly. He held Aaron tighter. “He needs you.”

Aaron let out a heavy breath when Matt hung up the phone. “Thank you.” He clutched at Matt’s shirt, making fists in the fabric.

Matt stroked his hair again and kissed the top of his head. 

Kevin arrived a moment later, and Matt got up to let him in. Aaron curled up on the bed, shaking the last remnants of his mother’s face out of his brain. When Kevin entered the bedroom, his face twisted with worry, Aaron held his arms out immediately. Kevin went to him and picked him up from the mattress, holding him in his arms. Aaron wrapped his legs around Kevin’s waist and clung to him tightly, face buried in Kevin’s neck. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Kevin whispered, lips pressing to Aaron’s forehead. “I’m here, honey, it’s okay. You’re safe. No one will hurt you ever again.”

Matt came around to Kevin’s back and put his arms around them both, pulling them back against his chest. And with that, Aaron could breathe properly again. With both of them there, he felt safe. Comforted. 

“Will you stay here?” Aaron asked almost shyly. Kevin was nodding before Aaron had even finished the question. 

“Of course, baby. You don’t even have to ask. I’ll stay with you.”

It had been six months since the three of them had started seeing each other, and Kevin practically already lived with Matt and Aaron. He spent more time in their dorm than he did in his own with Andrew and Neil. He kept some of his clothes here, pajamas for nights like these, when Aaron woke up and needed him. 

Kevin understood Aaron’s nightmares, because Kevin had his own. Aaron knew he still dreamed about Riko and the Ravens sometimes. It was nice to sleep in the same bed as Matt, nice to have him there, but Aaron needed both of them to feel whole.

Aaron often slept in Matt’s single bed with him rather than the bunks, and when Kevin stayed over, the three of them squeezed. It wasn’t ideal, but they made it work. They didn’t want to sleep apart. 

Aaron was surprised by the intensity of how much he needed them, so quickly after they’d first gotten together. Within the first few weeks of Kevin and Matt’s confession to Aaron that they loved him, Aaron hadn’t been able to be without them for more than a day. At first he resisted it, but it had been long enough by now that he could admit his feelings. He was sure of them. He wouldn’t hide from them. He wouldn’t let Andrew call him an idiot anymore. 

The three of them had come out to the Foxes with their relationship a month after they’d first hooked up. Kevin was surprised that most of the Foxes said they already knew. Aaron was a little put off by it, at first, having his teammates privy to his personal life, but he got over it quickly. He was too happy with Matt and Kevin to let it upset him, and happiness was something he hadn’t felt in a long time. He was grabbing it and running with it. 

Matt didn’t seem too anxious that they hadn’t done a very good job of keeping it hidden. He was just happy he had them, happy that they were together in any circumstance. They didn’t have to hide around the team anymore, but they still kept it a secret from the public for the sake of Kevin’s career. It was an easy thing to do. Matt and Aaron wouldn’t risk it, and it was an easy sacrifice to make for the boy they both loved. 

It had been six months of bliss. Aaron had never been happier in his life, and that still surprised him sometimes, too. He was taken aback every once in awhile with just how  _ much  _ he felt, how big his feelings were for them. There were bumps, of course - they argued sometimes, over petty things, but for the most part, they resolved it quickly. And on nights like these, when Aaron needed them both to care for him, he was caught off guard again by how much he loved them. 

He hadn’t really said it yet, not in so many words - Matt and Kevin never hesitated to tell Aaron they loved him, but it was more difficult for Aaron. Tilda had done that to him, and Andrew, too, in a way. But Matt and Kevin let Aaron move at his own pace, and they never pushed him. He would get there, eventually. Soon, he hoped.

“Don’t put me down,” Aaron whispered against Kevin’s neck now, clinging to him. Kevin shook his head, rubbing Aaron’s back. 

“I won’t, baby. What do you need? Do you want some water?”

“No, I just - ” Aaron took in a shaky breath, inhaling Kevin’s scent and Matt’s, surrounding him. “I just need you to hold me.”

He was never like this around the other Foxes - never so vulnerable, so needy and clingy, but it was different in private. Alone with the two of them, Aaron was a different person. He didn’t hide, didn’t cover up his feelings. He talked more. Smiled more, laughed more. He was more honest about who he was. He still kept his usual facade around his teammates, the standoffish and abrasive personality they’d been used to since they’d known him, but it was hard not to let his walls drop when his boys were around. It felt nice, to have them see this side of him and know that they weren’t judging him for it. To know that they would always be there to take care of him. Aaron hadn’t even known this side of him  _ existed  _ until he’d started to become more comfortable around Kevin and Matt.

“Okay,” Kevin said softly, arms tightening around Aaron. “Okay. How about we try and go back to sleep, then? It’s three in the morning, and I don’t want you to be tired later.”

“We’ll be here,” Matt said from behind them, brushing Aaron’s hair back from his forehead. “We’ll be right next to you in case anything happens.”

“I don’t think I’ll have another one,” Aaron murmured quietly. This was the first nightmare he’d had in weeks, and they usually only appeared once in a blue moon. There was no recurring pattern to them.

“But we’ll be here either way,” Kevin whispered, his lips on Aaron’s cheek. “You’ll be okay.”

Aaron nodded, and Kevin moved back to the bed. He laid down with Aaron in his arms, and Matt laid beside them, his chest against Aaron’s back. He put his arms around them both again. It was tight and warm and safe. They were in their own little bubble, and nothing could hurt Aaron there. 

They fell asleep like that, holding onto each other. 

 

*

 

When Aaron woke up, there was only one other body in the bed with him. He didn’t panic - it was normal whenever they had sleepovers for Matt to wake up first, and make breakfast for Kevin and Aaron. Aaron could hear Matt in the kitchen, and he could smell whatever he was cooking wafting in from underneath the door. It was a Saturday, and a rare off-day for the Foxes; no practice, no game. They had a game next weekend, though, and practices would start up again on Monday. But for now, Aaron was content to snuggle up next to Kevin, curling against his chest. Kevin made a contented sleepy sound and looped his arm around Aaron’s waist, pulling him closer. Aaron wasn’t wearing a shirt, and Kevin’s thumb brushed the skin above his sweatpants, rubbing in circles in that one particular spot that made Aaron’s whole body feel warm with pleasure.

“Morning,” Kevin whispered with a half-awake smile. “You sleep okay?”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah. Thanks.” He’d slept wonderfully with Kevin and Matt on either side of him. No more nightmares. There had only been peace. 

“Good,” Kevin said, kissing his nose. “I’m glad.”

Aaron was lost in Kevin’s green eyes for a minute, how they sparkled when they looked at him, and then Aaron kissed him. He had to. Kevin put his hand on Aaron’s face, taking Aaron’s lower lip between his teeth. Aaron’s body came alive, the last vestiges of sleep leaving him all at once. Kevin nibbled on his lip and sucked on his tongue, making Aaron moan softly. When Aaron pulled away, he ducked under the covers and shimmied down Kevin’s body, tugging at his sweatpants to get them off. He wanted to thank Kevin in another way, with more than just words. Words never felt like enough for how Aaron felt. He would thank Matt, too, later. 

“Baby, you don’t have to - ” Kevin started to say, but the words tapered off with a gasp when Aaron put his mouth around Kevin’s already half-hard cock. He gave the head little kitten licks in the way he knew drove Kevin crazy, and then he dragged his tongue down the shaft. He took Kevin’s balls into his mouth, sucking lightly, before he came back up and swallowed Kevin’s cock.

Before Matt and Kevin, Aaron had never given a blowjob to anyone, but his boyfriends were teaching him. They were teaching him a lot. He thought he was getting pretty good at it, judging by the way Kevin thrust into his mouth. 

“Fuck, Aaron,” Kevin whispered, trying to stay quiet. “Your mouth is fucking  _ perfect,  _ you’re so good, baby, so good for me.” 

The praise lit up Aaron’s insides, and he relaxed his throat so he could take Kevin all the way down. He sucked and licked at the pre-cum starting to bead at Kevin’s tip. Kevin put a hand on the back of Aaron’s head to guide him, and Aaron let himself be guided. He liked when Kevin did this. He liked knowing he was making Kevin feel good. Liked knowing he was doing a good job. That he wasn’t worthless. 

“Just like that,” Kevin moaned, fingers gripping Aaron’s hair. “You’re such a good boy, baby.” 

Aaron was surprised to learn how many kinks he had when he first started sleeping with Matt and Kevin. But he leaned into each one. He never felt embarrassed or shy about any of them, especially when Kevin and Matt looked at him with such desire, treated him with such care. 

He  _ loved _ being their good boy. He always wanted to be their good boy. 

He moaned and sucked Kevin’s cock harder, coaxing the oncoming orgasm out of him. When Kevin came down Aaron’s throat, Aaron closed his eyes and milked him with his mouth, not pulling back until every last drop was swallowed. He gave small, dainty licks to the head of Kevin’s cock a few more times before he pulled away, kissing the tip softly. Kevin shuddered and dragged Aaron up his chest to kiss him. 

Kevin rolled on top of Aaron, pinning him to the mattress. Aaron whimpered when Kevin reached a hand down to cup him over his pajama pants. He was hard and close to dripping, and Kevin rubbed him slowly as Aaron arched up into his hand. 

Aaron wondered how long it would be until Matt came in and joined them. 

Kevin moved down, tugging Aaron’s pants and underwear off of him. He spread Aaron’s legs apart and watched his cock spring up, hunger in his eyes. 

“Can you hold your legs for me, sweetheart?” Kevin asked, his voice velvet soft and his eyes even softer. Aaron immediately put his hands behind his knees to hold his legs up and apart, giving Kevin access to his hole. Kevin leaned down and swiped his tongue over Aaron’s ass in a warm, wet stroke that made Aaron whimper again. 

Matt came in five minutes after Kevin started eating Aaron out. “Hey, guys, breakfast is - ” He stopped short when he saw what was happening on the bed. Aaron couldn’t even smile at him, he was already so hazy with pleasure, so he just looked at Matt, eyes glazed as he moaned. Kevin lifted his head from Aaron’s ass to grin at Matt. Matt shook his head, eyes going hungry. “I swear, I can’t leave you two alone.”

“Join in,” Kevin suggested, swirling his tongue around Aaron’s hole again. “Look at him, Matty. He’s so red.” Kevin stroked Aaron’s dripping cock once, a glint in his eyes. “He wants to come.”

Matt bit his lip and watched Kevin tongue Aaron’s ass for a few seconds before he groaned and walked around the bed. “Okay, but it’s your fault if the food gets cold.”

Aaron looked up at Matt, silently asking a question, and Matt took his cock out. Aaron still held his legs up, so he moved his head across the pillow to reach Matt. As Matt slid into his mouth, he reached over to stroke Aaron, jerking him off slowly. Aaron moaned around Matt’s cock, sucking on it with messy noises that made Matt grip the back of his head and thrust harder.

“Fuck,” Matt groaned, rubbing his thumb over Aaron’s slit. Kevin shoved his tongue in Aaron’s hole, making Aaron whimper and tremble. His arms shook from holding his legs up. Kevin lifted one of his own arms to press it across Aaron’s thighs, keeping him in the position. Aaron let his arms fall and used one of his hands to stroke Matt while he sucked him. Matt’s hand on Aaron’s cock set a rhythm that matched the pace of Kevin’s tongue in his ass. 

“You’re so pretty, baby,” Matt whispered, running a hand through Aaron’s hair. When Aaron looked up at him through his lashes, mouth full of a thick cock, Matt looked at him with such adoration that it made Aaron whine in pleasure. “Do you want to come, sweetheart?”

Aaron nodded around Matt’s cock, pushing his ass back against Kevin’s tongue. Matt stroked him faster. When Aaron whimpered, Matt said, “That’s it, baby. It feels good, doesn’t it? You like it?” Aaron could only nod, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he came closer to the edge. 

Aaron came first, Matt stroking him and Kevin’s tongue circling his rim. When he came, Kevin lifted his head and watched Aaron, licking his lips. Matt came in Aaron’s mouth a minute after Aaron had come, and Aaron closed his eyes and swallowed it all while Matt kept stroking him to the point of overstimulation. 

Aaron gasped when Matt finally pulled out of his mouth. His jaw was sore, but he liked it. Matt brushed his thumb over Aaron’s lips, swiping up the cum that had dribbled there. Aaron sucked it off his finger, moaning when Kevin leaned down and licked the cum off Aaron’s stomach. 

Matt bent down and kissed Aaron once, hand curling in his hair, before he pulled back with a smile. His eyes were warm and fond when they looked at him. “You stay here. I’ll bring breakfast to you.”

Aaron sighed happily as Kevin got comfortable beside him again, pulling him against his chest. Kevin’s hand went to his hair, gently massaging his scalp. 

“That was amazing,” Kevin whispered low in his ear. “You always taste so good, baby. Didn’t I tell you you’d love it? Getting eaten out?”

Aaron rolled his eyes and shoved Kevin’s chest. “Shut up. I already said you were right the first time.” Which had been two weeks ago. Aaron didn’t expect to love it so much, but the first time he’d felt Kevin’s tongue against his hole, his eyes had almost rolled back in his head. Matt didn’t prefer it; he liked fingering Aaron more, and Aaron was okay with that, too. More than okay with it. 

In the six months since they’d been together, they’d done almost everything - except penetrative sex. 

Aaron wanted to. Eventually. He knew Kevin and Matt had already done it with each other, and he was trying to work himself up to it. He didn’t know why it was so hard for him. But Kevin and Matt were patient with him. Always understanding. They never pressured him, and that only made Aaron want to do it more. He was just . . . nervous. He didn’t know why, and he couldn’t explain it.

Kevin grinned, oblivious to Aaron’s train of thought. “I know, but I like hearing you say I make you feel good.”

Aaron blushed. He turned his face into Kevin’s neck and mumbled, “You make me feel good, Kev. So good.”

Kevin lifted Aaron’s face up and nuzzled him, kissing his cheeks softly. “You make me feel good, too.”

“Yeah?” Aaron whispered, running his hand across Kevin’s chest. He couldn’t help the low buzz of validation that went through him at his boyfriend’s words. 

“Of course you do,” Kevin said, mouthing at Aaron’s jaw, and he sounded so sincere that it made Aaron’s heart twist. 

Matt came back into the room with a breakfast tray and three plates. “Still warm,” he said, grinning. Kevin and Aaron made room for him on the bed, and he sat at the other end of it, cross-legged so he could set the tray down in front of them. It smelled good, and it looked even better. Aaron’s stomach rumbled. 

Matt watched him when he took the first bite, and Aaron tried not to feel self-conscious. “What?” 

“Do you like it?” Matt asked, eyebrow raising as he smirked. Aaron nodded. 

“It’s good,” he said. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Matt said. 

“I love when you cook for us.” Kevin shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth. Aaron smiled. Matt always hit all of Kevin’s healthy food stipulations, and somehow he always managed to make it delicious for Aaron, too. 

After living with Matt for a while, Aaron had figured out he was a good cook, but after their six months of being together, he was still learning little things about Matt - and Kevin - that surprised him. He’d known Kevin liked history, but he hadn’t known that Kevin’s favorite period was Ancient Greek and Rome, followed closely by the French Renaissance. He knew Matt could box, but he hadn’t known just how  _ good  _ he was, or that he liked to watch it on TV, too. Now he knew the names of Matt’s favorite boxers. He’d known that Matt liked rock music, but Aaron hadn’t known that he also liked jazz, and so did Kevin. It was little things like these that made him feel closer to them. He felt privileged to be with them. Special. 

And they were learning all the little things about Aaron, too - though they’d already known a surprising amount of facts about him. It made Aaron realize just how much they’d paid attention to him before. Just how much they loved him. 

“Let’s go to Columbia tonight,” he said before he could think about the words. “To Eden’s. Just . . . just the three of us. I can get Andrew to let us use the house.”

They had never really been on a date before. They did hang out in public sometimes, on campus, but they were always careful never to be too affectionate with each other. It wasn’t as if there were paparazzi waiting to hound Kevin everywhere he went, but even students at Palmetto could see them together and make assumptions. There were only ever news crews at their Exy matches, and during games, Kevin was only ever focused on playing. There was no real danger of them being discovered, of their secret getting out. 

They’d been to Eden’s with the rest of the team, with Andrew and Neil, but never just the three of them alone. They’d never spent a weekend in the house alone. Aaron’s stomach fluttered with nerves suddenly. 

Matt and Kevin looked at each other, and then at Aaron. He blushed and looked down at his plate. 

“We don’t have to,” he mumbled. He glanced back at Kevin. “If you think - ”

Kevin shook his head and reached for Aaron’s hand, leaning forward to kiss him. Aaron’s breath was stolen from him instantly. 

“Let’s do it,” Kevin breathed into his mouth. When he pulled back, he was smiling, his eyes sparkling. Aaron looked at Matt. 

“You want to?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Matt said, his expression soft. “I’d love to.”

“Okay,” Aaron said, feeling suddenly shy. He returned his attention to his plate. The three of them finished breakfast together, the thought of the night and the rest of the weekend stretching out before them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a date and a night at eden's

When Kevin returned to his own room half an hour later, Aaron walked in with him, holding onto Kevin’s hand. He already had a determined glare in place for Andrew when he said, “I need the house tonight.”

Andrew and Neil were sitting in the beanbag chairs, legs and feet tangled in front of them on the floor as they watched a cooking show. Neil’s head was on Andrew’s shoulder, and his fingers were softly tracing up and down the inside of Andrew’s arm, over his armband. Andrew looked relaxed. Peaceful. He didn’t move, but he glanced over at his brother, an eyebrow raised. 

“Do you,” he said, his tone mocking. Aaron narrowed his eyes. Kevin squeezed his hand. When Aaron looked up at him, Kevin gave him an encouraging smile and pulled him a little closer. Aaron tried not to feel shy. He was fully aware that Andrew already knew about everything, but it still made him nervous to show signs of affection to his boyfriends in front of his brother. If Andrew was going to say something, he would have by now. He seemed fine with it. He’d already made his threats to Kevin and Matt, and he’d tossed a few sarcastic remarks Aaron’s way in the last six months, but he didn’t seem angry, or worried. 

He’d asked Aaron once, sometime last month, if he was happy. Aaron hadn’t been able to answer, too caught off guard by the question, but whatever Andrew saw on his face must have been satisfying enough, because his brother just nodded and left it alone after that.

“Yes,” Aaron said, breaking eye contact with Kevin to look back at Andrew. He stood up straighter. “I’m using the house tonight.” He wasn’t asking permission. “And you and your shadow can’t come.”

Neil scoffed from his place on Andrew’s shoulder, but he didn’t lift his head, only rolled his eyes. Andrew reached a hand up to card his fingers through Neil’s hair, and Aaron saw the way it automatically made Neil settle, how his body relaxed even further into Andrew’s. Aaron still didn’t trust Neil’s intentions all that much, but . . . he might be getting there. Six months of observation had taught Aaron a lot about his brother’s relationship.

“Fine,” Andrew said, turning his attention back to the TV. “Clean up after yourself.”

Aaron blushed, and Kevin blushed, too, looking at the floor. They glanced shyly at each other and then away. 

“Come on,” Kevin said quietly, tugging on Aaron’s hand. He pulled Aaron into the bedroom. Aaron ignored the weight of eyes on his back, and he felt better when the door was closed. Kevin threw a duffel bag on his bed and started packing. They were only here so Kevin could get a bag together for the night; they planned on spending the rest of the day in Matt and Aaron’s room before they left for Columbia. Aaron made himself comfortable on Kevin’s bed, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the mattress.

“What should I wear to Eden’s?” Kevin asked, shuffling through his clothes. 

“Those pants you have,” Aaron said immediately, blushing when Kevin looked at him with a smirk and an eyebrow raised. “The black jeans.”

“Okay,” Kevin said easily, digging in his drawers for them. “Are there any of my shirts you particularly like?”

Aaron rolled his eyes, but he said, “The v-neck. Dark blue one.” He stopped himself from saying that the shirt brought out Kevin’s eyes. 

Kevin put both items into his duffel bag and added underwear and something to wear for pajamas, and then he paused, looking over towards his desk. He bit his lip and blushed, not meeting Aaron’s eyes. “Should I bring . . . .” He rubbed a hand over the back of his head, glancing at Aaron and then away. He took a deep breath and said, “Condoms? And lube?”

A low heat started in Aaron’s stomach. 

“Yeah,” he said. 

“Matty will probably have some too,” Kevin said, opening a drawer in his desk. When Aaron saw the pack of condoms and the little bottle of clear liquid, the heat in his stomach intensified. 

“Better to be, um, prepared,” Aaron said nervously. He hoped he was over his nerves by the time they got back to the house tonight. He wanted this. He knew he wanted this. 

And there was no reason to be nervous. Kevin and Matt would take care of him. 

When Aaron took in a deep breath, Kevin heard him and lifted his head. His green eyes were suddenly filled with concern when he walked back over to the bed and cupped Aaron’s face in his hands. 

“Baby, I promise, we’re gonna make it so good for you,” he whispered, brushing his lips against Aaron’s. “And we don’t have to do it tonight. You know we don’t. Matt and I can wait. We don’t mind waiting until you’re ready - ”

“No,” Aaron cut him off, clutching at the collar of Kevin’s shirt. “I’m ready, I want this. I just . . . .” He shook his head and tried to laugh. “It’s just me being stupid.”

“You’re not stupid,” Kevin said, kissing him lightly. “Don’t ever think that about yourself.” 

Aaron’s chest filled with warmth like a balloon about to pop, and his next breath was unsteady. He deepened Kevin’s kiss and slid his arms around his neck. Neither of them wanted to get distracted with Matt waiting next door, but Aaron couldn’t help kissing Kevin, and Kevin couldn’t help kissing him back. 

“I love you,” Kevin whispered. A shiver went down Aaron’s spine. 

“I know,” he whispered back. He still didn’t quite understand why, or what he’d done to deserve it, but he thanked Kevin and Matt every day for it. 

“I have some stuff,” Kevin said, looking oddly shy now as he pulled away. “That might make it easier for you. Besides lube.”

Aaron’s eyes widened. “Stuff,” he said. Kevin nodded and ducked down to reach under his bed. He came up with a box. Inside were several different sex toys, vibrators and dildos that made Aaron’s eyes widen even more. He’d had no idea Kevin even  _ had _ this stuff, and now he wondered how long Kevin had been hiding the secret. 

“Pick one,” Kevin said, offering the box to Aaron. Then his shy look disappeared, replaced by a mischievous grin. “We’ll surprise Matt with it.”

Aaron laughed breathlessly before he looked back at the contents of the box. The toys looked intimidating. He’d fingered himself before, and Matt and Kevin had both done it to him plenty of times by now, but he’d never had anything like this. 

Aaron supposed Kevin was right, though. It might make it easier. His cheeks warmed before he picked a dildo at random. He pointed to it instead of picking it up, and Kevin took it out of the box and put it in his bag.

“We don’t have to use it,” Kevin said gently, green eyes warm and soft and full of kind regard that still took Aaron’s breath away every time he saw it directed at him. That look made Aaron shake his head, steeling himself and rolling his shoulders back. 

“No. I want to.” When he looked back at Kevin, he tried to look confident and self-assured. “I want this, Kev. I mean it.”

Kevin opened his mouth again, but Aaron cut him off. “If I change my mind at any point, I’ll tell you. I promise.”

Kevin settled down at the look on Aaron’s face, and he smiled. He leaned in for another kiss. 

“Okay. I think I have everything, then,” he said. He zipped up the duffel, slung it over his shoulder and reached for Aaron’s hand to pull him off the bed. “Don’t want to keep Matt waiting.” His smile was soft.

Aaron smiled back and took Kevin’s hand. 

*

They spent their day lazily relaxing around Matt and Aaron’s dorm, alternating between playing video games, watching Exy, and making out. But making out made all three of them want more, so they distracted themselves with the video games and Exy again. It didn’t stop any of them from thinking about  _ later _ . About  _ tonight _ . 

They took Matt’s truck to Columbia, Aaron squeezed on the bench seat between Kevin and Matt. Kevin kept his arm around Aaron’s shoulders, keeping him close, and at every red light, Matt put his hand on Aaron’s knee, rubbing his leg. It was distracting. It was amazing. It kept Aaron warm and thinking hotter thoughts, but he didn’t tell his boyfriends to stop. Kevin nuzzled the side of Aaron’s head, and Matt twined their fingers together, driving one-handed. They listened to an indie station that Aaron liked. 

Aaron couldn’t put his finger on why he was still so nervous, and he hated that. He knew he had no reason to be nervous. Kevin and Matt had never made him feel anything other than comfortable. He knew he was safe with them, and he trusted them both with his life and more. But there was something niggling at the back of his brain, something he wanted to rip out and throw away if only he could figure out what it  _ was _ . 

He still hadn’t figured it out by the time they got to the house in Columbia, so Aaron tried his best to ignore it. He didn’t want anything ruining this night. He wanted it to be perfect. 

“What do you want for dinner?” Kevin asked as Aaron unlocked the house with his key. Kevin and Matt trailed inside behind him, carrying all three of their bags. “We don’t have to go to Sweetie’s. Anywhere you want, our treat.”

Aaron blushed. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d bought him dinner or spoiled him, but he still got a pleasant rush through his body whenever it happened. 

“I don’t know,” he said. “There’s this restaurant on 8th I’ve always wanted to try - ”

“Good,” Matt said, bending down to kiss Aaron’s forehead. He smiled. “Then that’s where we’re going. Is it fancy?”

“Not really,” Aaron said. “But the food’s supposed to be really good.”

“So dinner first, then Eden’s?” Kevin asked as he set their bags down by the door. Aaron nodded, the blush refusing to leave his cheeks. There was something about the night that simmered, a low, pleasant heat that buzzed through Aaron’s body. He wondered when he’d get to have this much time alone with Kevin and Matt again. He was going to savor it. He wanted to remember it. 

Matt checked his watch as the three of them stood paused in the front entryway of the house. It felt strange to be here without Andrew, Nicky or Neil around too. “We’ve got a little time. We could chill for a bit, or we could just eat early. What do you want to do, baby?” He looked to Aaron, pulling him into the circle of his arms. Aaron nestled against Matt’s chest, looking up at him as he lifted his head. Matt was so much taller than him. He was so  _ big,  _ so strong. Aaron felt like such a tender thing wrapped up in his arms.

“Let’s eat early,” he said. He didn’t want to rush the night, but the more idle time he had on his hands, the more he’d think about his nerves, and Aaron wanted to forget those completely. 

“You sure?” Kevin asked, coming up behind Aaron to run his hand over Aaron’s back. His fingers trailed lightly over Aaron’s t-shirt and left goosebumps on the skin underneath. Aaron nodded, turning his head to meet Kevin’s eyes. The green was sparkling, eyes warm and gentle as they usually were when they looked at Aaron. 

“I’m sure,” Aaron said, reaching out to take Kevin’s hand without detaching himself from Matt. “Let’s go get ready.”

*  
  


At the restaurant, they were given a corner booth, where Aaron sat next to Kevin on one side and Matt sat across from them. Aaron sort of wanted to sit how they’d been in the truck, all three of them on the same bench with Aaron in the middle, but that would get some odd stares from the wait staff and the other restaurant patrons. So Aaron settled for playing footsie with Matt under the table while Kevin rubbed his thigh. 

“You look so hot tonight, baby,” Kevin whispered in Aaron’s ear after their waitress had come and gone. Aaron smiled and looked down at his outfit. He hadn’t put  _ too  _ much thought into it, but he’d wanted his boyfriends to look at him. He was wearing a light pink button-down shirt with short sleeves, and a pair of dark jeans with rips in the knees that he thought made his ass look good. Judging by the way Matt had squeezed Aaron’s ass on the way out of the house as they’d left, the jeans had been a good choice. Aaron had opened the collar of his shirt and left the top two buttons undone, and in the car on the way to the restaurant, Kevin had let his fingers trace over the patch of skin left exposed on Aaron’s chest.

“Yeah?” Aaron asked, leaning a little more into Kevin’s side. “Thanks.” Kevin was wearing the navy blue v-neck Aaron had requested, and Matt was wearing a dark shirt that fit perfectly to his muscles. They both looked amazing. 

He was excited to go to Eden’s later. Aaron had never been to Eden’s without Nicky and Andrew before. It felt like freedom, and like possibility. 

“You feeling okay, babe?” Matt asked, rubbing his foot against Aaron’s ankle under the table. He had a concerned notch between his eyebrows. “You’ve been fidgety today.”

Aaron immediately put his hands under the table and folded them on his lap so Matt wouldn’t notice him wringing his fingers together. He  _ had _ been fidgety today; it was his stupid fucking nerves that wouldn’t go away no matter how hard he tried to force them out. 

“I’m good,” Aaron said, nodding at Matt. He let his shoulders fall. “I just want to relax tonight. I don’t want anything to go wrong.”

“Why would it?” Matt asked, warm smile in place. “I’m here with the two of you. That’s already perfect.”

“Cheesy,” Aaron rolled his eyes, and Matt grinned. Kevin laughed. 

“And you call me a cliche,” Kevin said, nudging Aaron’s side with his elbow. Aaron smirked, not denying it. His boyfriends were two of the cheesiest people he’d ever met - just after they started dating, Aaron found out just how disgustingly overboard they were with the romantic cliches. They bought him flowers and chocolate. They showered him with gifts and things he didn’t need. They cooked him food. They picked him up all the time and spun him around. One time, they’d even gone  _ stargazing _ . They’d kissed in the  _ rain _ . It was like Aaron woke up one morning and realized he was living in a romantic comedy. 

But he couldn’t say he minded, really. It was sweet. And Aaron’s life was just . . . calmer with Matt and Kevin in it. More peaceful. He wouldn’t give it up for anything, not now that he’d realized just how much he could have. 

The three of them talked through dinner, talking about Exy, about Matt’s mother, and about Aaron’s upcoming biology exam. They talked about Wymack and about how Kevin was progressing in his relationship with his father. They talked about the girls graduating (all three would be leaving this year). They talked about the new recruits to the team, Jack and Sheena and the others. They talked about how Neil was doing as captain of the Foxes. They talked about anything, about everything. That was another thing Aaron loved about Matt and Kevin - it was  _ easy  _ with them. They never had to struggle to find a topic of conversation. 

Kevin insisted on paying the bill when the check came, to the dismay of both Matt and Aaron. It was undeniable that Kevin was the one with the most money, but Matt and Aaron still liked feeling like they were contributing. Matt did, anyway. He always insisted that Aaron didn’t have to pay a cent, as did Kevin. It was one of the silly things they argued about sometimes. 

But tonight, there was no arguing. Aaron let it go in favor of thinking about what would happen later, and Matt let Kevin pay the check if Kevin let him leave the tip. When everything was squared away, they left the restaurant and headed to Eden’s, getting comfortable in Matt’s truck again. 

Eden’s was as crowded as it usually was on a Saturday night, and Roland was surprised to see them there without Andrew. Aaron gave the bartender a look, and Roland just shrugged and handed them three bottles of water and two shots. Matt and Aaron took one shot each, but that was all they were drinking tonight.

Kevin had been sober ever since he, Aaron and Matt had gotten together, and Aaron and Matt mostly stayed sober with him. Kevin insisted they should still drink on nights when the Foxes had parties or when they wanted to have fun, but Aaron and Matt always limited themselves. It was an easy thing to do, for Kevin. 

“Let’s go dance,” Kevin said low into Aaron’s ear, tugging on his hand. Aaron nodded, looking up at Matt in the flashing club lights. Matt grinned and took Aaron’s other hand. The three of them moved onto the dance floor, finding a place in the crowd. Aaron was almost immediately sandwiched between Matt and Kevin, just the way he liked. He leaned into them both as he closed his eyes and moved to the music. 

He felt Kevin’s hands on his hips, and then Matt’s hands just above Kevin’s. Then there were lips on the back of Aaron’s neck, and lips on his mouth. Aaron leaned into them, thrilled that they could do this in public, that Kevin wasn’t afraid to touch him like this where everyone could see. 

Aaron felt a hand on his chest, dipping down into his shirt where he’d left the top two buttons undone. A finger circled his nipple, and he shivered. The music flowed through all three of them, guiding their movements and pulling them closer to each other. 

Aaron didn’t know how long they danced like that - an hour, maybe, or longer. He wasn’t conscious of the time passing - only Matt and Kevin in front of and behind him, hands on him, moving their hips with his. Kevin whispered things in his ear that Aaron still heard over the pounding music, things that made him shudder and gasp. Matt kissed his neck and bit his skin, leaving marks in his wake. 

They finally stopped dancing when the three of them needed a drink, and they returned to their table, where they cooled down as they sat close together. Both of their hands were on Aaron’s back, rubbing it softly. Kevin leaned in and whispered, “When do you want to get out of here?”

Matt whispered, “We have the whole night.” 

Aaron’s nerves had disappeared in the atmosphere of Eden’s, and he was afraid that when they went back to the house, he would get nervous again. But he was sure of what he wanted. It was impossible not to think about on the dance floor, with Matt and Kevin caging him in. Aaron didn’t want to put it off any longer. He wanted them. 

They were both looking at him earnestly, waiting for his response. Aaron said, “Let’s go back to the house.”

“Are you sure?” Kevin asked, kissing his jaw. Aaron nodded. When Matt asked the same question with his eyes, Aaron took his hand. 

“Take me home,” he said. 

Together, Matt and Kevin lead Aaron out of the club. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE COMES THE SEX

Hands were pressed to skin, lips and tongues met, and clothing was being discarded as soon as the three of them entered the house. They didn’t bother to flip the lights on before Matt scooped Aaron up in his arms and carried him upstairs, Kevin following behind, his hand brushing through Aaron’s hair. Aaron mouthed at Matt’s neck and reached his hand out for Kevin’s, needing both of them. Aaron’s stomach fluttered, and his skin buzzed with anticipation. He felt so warm already from the kisses and touches they’d shared in the car. 

Matt carried him to the bedroom and set Aaron gently on the bed, lips never parting from his skin. Kevin laid down beside Aaron as Matt stretched out on top of him, kissing him softly. When Aaron turned his face to catch his breath, Matt moved his lips to Kevin’s, and Kevin wound his arms around Matt’s neck, pulling him down on top of him. Aaron ran his hand over Matt’s back and watched them kiss, biting his lip. 

And suddenly, like a brick wall, it hit him. Aaron realized the source of all his nerves today. 

When Matt turned back to Aaron and began to lift Aaron’s shirt over his head, Aaron let him, but when Kevin moved to suck on his neck, Aaron sat up, gently pushing them both away. He had to say it before he couldn’t anymore. 

“Wait,” he said, wrapping his arms around himself as he brought his knees to his chest. Matt and Kevin sat up too, watching him carefully. Their hair was mussed, skin already flushed, and their eyes were bright with wanting, but there was concern there, too. Such tender care. Aaron knew, looking at them, that he was being silly and stupid. But he had to say it. 

“What if - ” He swallowed and looked down at his knees, his voice going quiet. “You guys have already had sex with each other.” It was something he thought about all the time, especially when he wasn’t around Matt and Kevin and he knew they were together without him. Sometimes all three of their schedules didn’t line up, and sometimes it just happened that Aaron couldn’t make it back to the dorms when Matt and Kevin were there. He always wondered what they did without him. “What if . . . what if I’m bad at it? I don’t want to disappoint you.”

He’d had sex with Katelyn before, when they were dating, but he’d never had sex with a guy. He knew the mechanics of it by now, he’d watched porn, done research, he’d fooled around with his boyfriends plenty of times in the last six months, but he hadn’t done  _ this.  _ All Aaron wanted to do was to satisfy Matt and Kevin, both of them, and he worried that he wouldn’t be enough. He just wanted to be enough.

Kevin and Matt shared the most wounded, tragic look Aaron had ever seen. They looked heartbroken. 

“Baby,” Kevin said softly, reaching out for him. Aaron moved into the circle of his arms, letting Kevin hold him while Matt leaned in to kiss his face. “Baby, how could you think that?” Kevin sounded choked up. 

“You are perfect, Aaron,” Matt whispered, lifting Aaron’s chin so their eyes met. “You understand? You’re absolutely perfect. You could never disappoint us. Please don’t ever think that.”

“You won’t be bad at it,” Kevin soothed, rubbing Aaron’s back. “We’ll be here every step of the way. We’ll make sure you’re comfortable. I promise.”

“Just the fact that you want to be with us like this means so much,” Matt added, running a hand through Aaron’s hair. “You being here, and you wanting to give yourself to us is enough.”

“Are you sure?” Aaron asked. “I don’t want to - ”

“Shh,” Kevin whispered, nuzzling the side of his head. “Sweetheart, we love you, okay? You will always be everything to us. Nothing you do could ever disappoint us.”

Aaron wanted to say that was a lie - he’d always been a disappointment, to himself and everyone around him, in one way or another - but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. 

Matt kissed Aaron’s jaw, and Kevin brushed his lips over Aaron’s cheek. Aaron closed his eyes and let the rest of his nerves dissolve with the feeling of their lips on him. 

They loved him. They loved him. And Aaron . . . he loved them too. It hit him just then how much. His chest felt full with it. 

He didn’t say it, not yet, but he leaned back on the bed, moving his eyes back and forth between Kevin and Matt. Kevin put his hands on Aaron’s waist and asked one last question with his eyes, but before the words could reach his mouth, Aaron nodded and said, “I want to. I’m ready.”

Kevin leaned over him and kissed him, tongue sweeping gently into Aaron’s mouth, and Aaron’s hands twisted in Kevin’s hair. He felt Matt’s hands over Kevin’s on his hips, helping to tug his jeans down, and then his underwear. Kevin broke his kiss with Aaron to tug his shirt over his head and toss it aside, and Matt stripped down to his boxers. As Kevin kissed Aaron, Matt wrapped his hand around Aaron’s cock, stroking it lightly. Aaron’s legs spread instinctively, and he crooked his knees up, his body tingling in anticipation. 

“Go get the stuff,” Aaron whispered against Kevin’s lips, pressing a hand to his chest. Kevin nodded and moved off the bed to grab his duffel, leaving Matt to take his place. Matt stretched out beside Aaron and kissed him, his hand still stroking Aaron’s cock. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Matt whispered in his ear. “You know that?”

Aaron blushed, but he rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” His words lost their effect when he moaned and arched his back, Matt’s thumb rubbing a gentle circle around the head of his cock. Aaron could feel Matt’s grin against the skin of his neck. 

Kevin returned to the bed with the supplies in his hand - lube, condoms, and the dildo he’d packed. Matt’s eyes widened when he saw it, and he looked between Aaron and Kevin with hunger in his expression. Aaron relaxed against the mattress, spreading his legs wider. He turned his head to Matt.

“I want you to keep jerking me off while Kevin preps me,” he said almost shyly. “Is that okay?”

Matt nodded instantly. “Of course, baby boy, whatever you want. As long as you’re comfortable.”

Aaron’s entire body lit up at  _ baby boy.  _

Kevin positioned himself between Aaron’s legs, kneeling on the bed. He leaned in to kiss Aaron one more time, murmuring against his lips, “I’ll finger you before I put the dildo in, okay? If it hurts, or if it’s too much, you tell me immediately. I’ll stop any time you want me to.”

“I trust you,” Aaron whispered, catching Kevin’s hand and squeezing it. “Both of you.” He knew Matt heard it by the way Matt swiped his thumb over the slit of Aaron’s cock and kissed the side of his neck. Aaron shivered when Kevin’s lips moved down to his chest and sucked on his nipple before kissing a path down his stomach. Aaron’s belly was one of the most sensitive parts of him, and Kevin and Matt never hesitated to take advantage of that. Kevin bit gently at the skin on Aaron’s stomach, kissing the marks he left behind, swiping his tongue over the reddened skin. Aaron whined as Matt’s lips left his neck and moved to his chest. Matt took Aaron’s nipple into his mouth and sucked just as Kevin had done, his tongue moving softly over the nub, eyes finding Aaron’s when he looked up from underneath his eyelashes. Aaron put a hand in Matt’s hair and used his other hand to grip the sheets. 

The prepping was slow. Kevin dribbled lube over his fingers before he moved them to Aaron’s ass. Aaron buried his face in Matt’s neck when Kevin’s fingers pushed inside of him, and Kevin slowly began to move them in and out, scissoring Aaron open. Aaron pushed back against the pressure, bearing his ass down on Kevin’s fingers. 

“That’s it,” Kevin urged gently, his voice so soft. “Like that, baby. We’ll get you nice and ready for us.” 

The word  _ us  _ made a thought occur to Aaron suddenly, and he opened his eyes, looking back and forth between his boyfriends. “How - which one of you - ” He stopped, biting his lip on his words. Kevin and Matt shared a look. Kevin didn’t take his fingers out of Aaron, but he moved them slower, his other hand rubbing Aaron’s leg. 

“It depends on what you want,” Kevin said quietly. “Anything you want, you tell us. We’ll be fine with it.”

“I want - ” Aaron’s cheeks flamed. He wanted to take both of them at once, but he knew he’d be crazy to try that on his first time. Matt and Kevin both gave him crooked smiles, as if they knew what he was thinking. The heated, intense look in their eyes said  _ Eventually.  _ One day, Aaron would be able to have both of them at the same time. But they had to work up to it. 

It just didn’t seem fair to Aaron to let one of them fuck him and not the other. He wanted them both to be satisfied. Maybe they could do it twice? Or maybe - 

“Hey,” Matt said, rubbing Aaron’s belly. “How about this? Kevin can fuck you, and I’ll fuck Kev while he’s inside you.” He bit Aaron’s earlobe, making him shudder. “Does that sound good?”

Aaron heard Kevin’s breath hitch, and when he looked over at him, Kevin was biting his lip on a moan. He was looking at Matt hungrily. 

Aaron nodded at Matt, his senses almost overtaken by the feeling of Matt’s hand rubbing soft circles around his belly. God, that felt good. Aaron’s body practically melted into the mattress, and with Kevin’s fingers still inside him, the pleasure was heightened. He could barely think. 

“Yeah,” Aaron whispered, moving his hips against Kevin’s fingers again. “Yeah, that’s good.” He turned his head to meet Matt’s lips. “But I still want you to fuck me, too.”

“I know,” Matt said, hand returning to Aaron’s cock. “I will, honey, I promise. Maybe we can try that tomorrow, if you’re feeling up for it.”

“Okay,” Aaron said. “Yeah. We can do that.”

Matt chuckled softly. He kissed Aaron’s neck, skimming his nose along his jaw. “Will you let us take care of you now, baby boy?”

The whimper that came out of Aaron almost made him embarrassed, but the way it made Matt and Kevin grip him tighter washed that away. 

“Can you take more?” Kevin asked, a third finger rubbing lightly around Aaron’s rim. Aaron moaned his answer, and the third finger slipped inside, stretching him open wider. With Matt’s hand still on his cock, stroking him gently but not enough to make him come, Aaron’s body begged for more. 

“Kev,” Aaron moaned, head thrown back against the pillows. Matt kissed his neck and kept fisting Aaron’s cock in a slow, steady rhythm that matched the pace of Kevin’s fingers. With Matt’s other hand on Aaron’s belly again, Aaron whimpered and reached his hands out desperately, needily, wanting something to hold onto. Kevin used his free hand to twine his fingers with Aaron’s. He brought Aaron’s hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles gently, and Aaron fisted his other hand in Matt’s hair. 

Aaron rolled his hips, silently asking for more pressure from Kevin. Kevin obliged. 

He took his fingers out and reached for the dildo. 

Aaron’s breath stalled, but he spread his legs wider. The dildo wasn’t huge, but it was still the biggest thing Aaron would have ever tried to put in his ass. He bit his lip and turned his face into Matt’s chest, eyes shut tight. Matt’s arm went under Aaron’s neck and head, holding him while Kevin pressed the head of the dildo against Aaron’s wet hole. At the unfamiliar sensation, Aaron automatically tensed. 

Matt let go of Aaron’s cock, using his free hand to splay his fingers across the skin of Aaron’s stomach. He rubbed it gently in soothing circles, moving it up and over Aaron’s chest and then back down again in a pattern. He kissed the top of Aaron’s head where it was buried against his chest and whispered, “Relax, sweetheart. You’re okay.”

“We’ve got you,” Kevin promised, one hand gently massaging the inside of Aaron’s thigh. “We won’t hurt you.” 

Matt kissed Aaron’s face softly as he rubbed his belly, gently soothing the tension out of Aaron’s body. Kevin pressed the dildo in a little more, and when Aaron whimpered, his lips latched onto Matt’s nipple and sucked. Matt’s spine zinged as Aaron clutched him tighter. 

“That’s it, baby,” Kevin urged, bending his head to kiss Aaron’s knee. “Open up for me.”

Aaron kept sucking on Matt’s nipple as Kevin pushed the dildo in deeper, his noises muffled by Matt’s chest. Matt watched Kevin’s progress as the dildo slowly but surely disappeared inside Aaron’s ass, shuddering when Aaron’s moans grew louder. Kevin started to twist the dildo, moving it in and out slowly. Aaron’s breath was hot against Matt’s skin, and his fists clenched against Matt’s chest as he trembled. 

“You okay?” Matt asked, tracing a finger around Aaron’s navel. “Can you take it? Tell me if it hurts, baby.”

“It feels good,” Aaron cried, a tear slipping out of the corner of his eye. “Keep going.”

“Are you sure?” Matt kissed his forehead, the arm under Aaron’s neck lifting him to hold him closer. 

“Please,” Aaron whimpered. “Please, I want more.”

“Good boy,” Kevin praised as he started to move the dildo faster. Aaron’s hips started moving with it, and Kevin smiled proudly at him. The look on his face made Aaron’s entire body melt with pleasure. “Look at how good you are, taking it like this. You’re doing so well, baby. I’m so proud of you.”

Aaron cried out, his hand reaching down to fist his cock. He gripped the base of it so he wouldn’t come, wanting to last longer than this. He didn’t want to come until Kevin was inside of him. 

But Matt leaned in, a finger circling Aaron’s nipple, and said, “You can come if you need to, baby boy. It’s okay.”

“No, I want to - ”

“Aaron,” Kevin said sternly. His eyes were all green heat. “We’ll make you come again. Trust me.” There was a wicked smile on his lips. “Let it go, baby. Come on your stomach.” 

And then Aaron did, jerking himself once before he came in long white ropes that landed on his belly. The sound he made when he orgasmed was angelic, and Matt and Kevin would remember it forever. The image of Aaron coming with a dildo inside him would always be burned into the backs of their brains. 

As Matt leaned down to kiss the come off Aaron’s stomach, Kevin slid the dildo out. Aaron’s hole clenched around nothing, and he whimpered as he arched his ass up, wanting to be filled again. He hadn’t expected to love the feeling so much, but it was addictive. He was ready for Kevin’s cock. He needed it inside him. 

Kevin rubbed a finger around the rim of Aaron’s sensitive hole, teasing him lightly with a smile. He kissed up Aaron’s leg, tongue dragging over smooth skin. “You’re being so good for us, Aaron. Such a good baby boy.” 

Aaron almost got hard again at just those words; his cock twitched, and he moaned, spine tingling. Matt’s tongue still swept over his stomach, cleaning up all the come. Matt bit the skin of Aaron’s belly gently, leaving red marks with his teeth. 

Once Aaron’s stomach was clean, Matt sat up from where he’d been laying against Aaron’s side. Aaron watched him hungrily. Matt kissed Aaron before he re-adjusted himself, sliding into the space on the mattress behind Kevin. Kevin leaned back against Matt’s chest, his fingers still teasing Aaron. Aaron watched desperately as Matt’s hand came around Kevin’s chest to toy with his nipples, as Kevin leaned his head back against Matt’s shoulder and Matt sucked hickeys into Kevin’s neck. Aaron moved his hands to his chest to rub his nipples, pinching them lightly between his fingers.

“Are you ready for me, baby?” Kevin asked softly, one hand stroking his cock. Aaron nodded breathlessly. He reached for the condoms and tossed one to Kevin, another to Matt. It wouldn’t take long for Matt to prep Kevin, since they’d had sex before. Aaron watched as Kevin rolled the condom onto his dick and Matt’s hand trailed down Kevin’s back, fingers finding his entrance and gently pushing inside. Kevin’s sweet moan and the little crease between his eyebrows made Aaron bite his lip. 

Kevin pressed the tip of his cock against Aaron’s lube-slicked hole, and Aaron breathed through it, opening up to let him in. When Kevin slid inside, he leaned down to cover Aaron’s body with his. Aaron kissed him, moaning into his mouth. 

“You’re shaking,” Kevin whispered, one hand on Aaron’s trembling leg. “It’s okay, sweetheart. We’re here. We won’t let anything happen to you.”

Aaron nodded, because he didn’t know if he could form words right now. There was nothing,  _ nothing _ like the feeling of Kevin finally inside him. It was everything Aaron had expected, and so much more. It felt perfect. There was a sting for just a second before Kevin started to move, arms around Aaron. 

“Kevin,” Aaron whimpered, moving his hips to meet Kevin’s thrusts. 

“You’re so tight, baby,” Kevin grunted, his hand snaking between them to fist Aaron’s cock and make it hard again. “You feel so good.”

“Kev, you ready?” Matt asked from behind them, hand running up Kevin’s back. He was stroking his cock, positioning it against Kevin’s hole, and Kevin nodded, looking over his shoulder at Matt. He smiled, and Matt leaned in and kissed him. Then he kissed Aaron, ravishing his lips to make them soft and swollen. 

“Does it feel good, sweetheart?” Matt whispered against Aaron’s lips. Aaron nodded, stuttering out a yes. Matt smiled and brushed his thumb over Aaron’s cheek. “Good.”

“Aaron,” Kevin said when Matt pulled back. He squeezed Aaron’s cock and pressed his thumb to the head, making Aaron moan. Kevin kept his eyes on Aaron’s, his gaze all heat and love. “Let me hear you, baby boy. There’s no one here but us. Be loud for me. Tell me how good it feels.”

“Fuck,” Aaron whimpered. “Kev, fuck me, please, I want it - ”

Kevin moaned as Matt slid inside him, and then Aaron cried out, because Matt started to move. 

Kevin was as deep in Aaron as he could go, dragging against his prostate with every thrust and every time Matt moved his hips. Kevin tilted his head back to kiss Matt while he fucked him, and Aaron watched them, caught up in the overwhelming sensations that were making his brain hazy. Matt ran his hand through Kevin’s hair, fucking him slowly, rolling his hips into Kevin’s, which made Kevin thrust into Aaron. Aaron expected to feel crushed with the weight of both of them on top of him, but he didn’t. All he felt was warmth, and safety, and security, and mind-numbing, toe-curling, spine-tingling pleasure. 

He couldn’t wait for Matt to fuck him. Kevin was moaning like a porn star as Matt’s cock moved in and out of him, and the way Matt was holding Kevin made Aaron’s chest ache. 

“Are you good, babe?” Matt asked when he saw Aaron watching them. Kevin’s cock was still moving inside Aaron, and he could barely form words, so Aaron just nodded, reaching out for Matt. Matt smiled and leaned down to kiss him. 

For one crazy second, Aaron had time to think that he wished they hadn’t worn condoms. He wanted Kevin to come inside him, and Matt too, tomorrow. 

The Foxes were all tested for STDs regularly as part of their athletic program, so Aaron knew he was clean, and he was pretty sure Matt and Kevin were too. They would have told him if they weren’t. He wondered why they’d even used condoms in the first place. It already felt amazing, but Aaron thought about what it would be like without that barrier. He wanted to feel Kevin filling him, spilling inside him. And Matt, too. 

“Kev,” Aaron moaned, crying out as Kevin’s cock dragged against his prostate again. “Are you close?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Kevin whispered, mouthing along Aaron’s neck. “I’m gonna come.”

“Take the condom off,” Aaron gripped Kevin’s hair and pulled his face up to meet his eyes. “Come in me.”

Kevin stopped moving, and so did Matt. They looked at him with hungry, wild eyes. 

“Seriously?” Kevin asked, stroking Aaron’s face. Aaron nodded, biting his lip. 

“Come inside me,” he whispered. “Please.”

Kevin kissed him, reaching down to stroke his cock. “Okay,” he said softly. He looked over his shoulder at Matt, face flushed. “I want you to come in me, too, then.”

“Jesus,” Matt let out a breath of air, lips tilted upward in a disbelieving laugh. “You guys are gonna kill me.” He kissed Kevin’s shoulder, then Aaron’s cheek, and pulled out of Kevin at the same time Kevin pulled out of Aaron. 

Aaron watched, a low whine slipping from his lips, as Kevin took off the condom and tossed it into the small trash can next to the bedside table. Matt did the same. When Kevin lined his bare cockhead up with Aaron’s hole and slipped inside again, skin to skin, Aaron saw stars. 

“Fuck,” he whimpered, thrusting back against Kevin’s movements. Matt had an arm wrapped around Kevin as he fucked him from behind, face buried in Kevin’s shoulder. 

Aaron reached down to jerk himself, pressing his thumb into his slit and rubbing his cock until he was fully hard again. It wasn’t difficult with Kevin fucking him bareback and the sight of Matt against Kevin’s back. Aaron wanted to come with them. He wanted all of them to come together, and he wanted to sleep curled up in between them, Kevin at his front and Matt at his back. 

“That’s it, honey,” Kevin encouraged softly, his hand coming down over Aaron’s on his cock. “Spread your legs a little wider for me, baby. Just like that. Play with your nipples, okay? I want to see you.”

Kevin’s words were coming out in between breaths; he was close to the edge. A few more thrusts and he’d be there. His eyes were heavy on Aaron as he watched Aaron obey him. Aaron brought his hands up to his nipples and brushed his thumbs over them, circled them between his fingers, wet his fingers with his tongue and brought them back to his chest to pinch his nipples until they were oversensitive. He felt his second orgasm building at the base of his spine. 

“Kev,” Matt groaned, eyes on Aaron. “I’m coming.”

Kevin arched back, and Matt kissed his neck as his hips stuttered and he spilled inside Kevin. Aaron watched Kevin’s face, hypnotized. Kevin’s eyes closed, his lips parted in a gasp of pleasure, and his eyebrows drew together just slightly. He was beautiful. 

“Stay,” Kevin moaned to Matt. “Stay inside me until I come.”

Matt leaned forward, pressing Kevin back into Aaron, making it easier. Kevin continued to jerk Aaron off, and Aaron put his arms around both of them, stretching them over Kevin’s shoulders and around Matt’s neck to keep them all connected. Matt dipped his head over Kevin’s shoulder to kiss Aaron, tongue tracing over his lips. 

“Come for me, baby boy,” Matt whispered softly. His hand traced over Aaron’s belly, fingers whispering across his skin. And then Aaron was crying out as he came a second time, shooting onto his stomach again. He cried louder and trembled when Kevin came a moment later, warmth filling Aaron’s ass. It felt . . . Aaron didn’t have the words.

For a moment, the three of them just laid there, Kevin and Matt collapsed on top of Aaron, covered in sweat and cum, and they just breathed in the haze of their orgasms. Aaron’s head was spinning. He’d had no idea it would be like this. 

He wanted to do it again. 

He wanted Matt to fuck him, so badly. He wanted Matt to come in him, too. He wanted both of them at once. 

“Aaron,” Matt said as he finally pulled out of Kevin. Cum dripped from Kevin’s hole down his thighs, and when Kevin pulled out of Aaron with a filthy wet sound, Aaron felt the cum leak out of him, too, making his thighs sticky. He blushed and bit his lip as he clenched to try to keep Kevin’s cum in him. He squeezed his legs together, his own cum drying on his stomach. Matt was brushing his thumb over Aaron’s cheek, watching him with concern. “Are you okay, sweetheart?”

“More than okay,” Aaron breathed out, eyes fluttering shut. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah?” Matt sounded happy, and when Aaron opened his eyes again, he and Kevin were both smiling. Kevin leaned down to kiss him, and then kissed Matt. 

“Yeah,” Aaron said. He reached up and ran a hand through Matt’s hair. “I want you to fuck me.”

Matt’s face flushed, and Kevin groaned. “I will, baby. Tomorrow, though, okay? Let’s give your ass a break first.”

“Let’s clean you up,” Kevin said gently, bending between Aaron’s legs with a sly grin. Aaron’s hole had taken a lot today, with the dildo and then Kevin’s cock, but Aaron did not have the power to say no when Kevin’s tongue darted out and swept around his rim, licking up the cum. Aaron clung to Matt as Kevin rimmed him, and Matt leaned down to clean the cum from Aaron’s stomach, leaving even more marks on his belly. Aaron was going to be  _ covered _ in hickeys when they got back to Palmetto, and he’d have to be careful in the locker room. But it was worth it. Definitely worth it. 

Aaron started to fall asleep after that, tired after the night at Eden’s coupled with the sex. He knew he was probably going to be sore tomorrow, but that would not stop him from getting Matt to fuck him. He couldn’t let this weekend end without having both of his boyfriends inside him. 

Matt and Kevin carried Aaron to the shower and washed him gently. When they got him into bed, the two of them returned to the shower on their own to clean each other off. Aaron didn’t really fall asleep completely until they were both back in bed with him, warm and solid on either side of him. 

The three of them slept soundly, curled in each other’s arms. 

As he fell asleep, Aaron thought how nice this would be to have forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this good????? i don't know how to feel about it i think because i've been writing it on such an irregular schedule that my groove for it comes and goes


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna be honest i have no idea what this is and i just wanted to be done with this fic lol

Aaron had been right. 

He was sore in the morning. 

He groaned when he woke up, wincing as he stretched. Kevin and Matt were there instantly, hovering over him, hands fluttering, making sure he was okay. 

“What is it, baby?” Matt asked, running a hand through Aaron’s hair. 

“Are you sore?” Kevin asked, sounding so guilty that it broke Aaron’s heart. 

“Yeah,” he said. “But  _ don’t  _ blame yourself, Kev. Don’t. It’s a good kind of sore.” He turned to Matt, glaring at him. “And you are still fucking me today.”

Matt laughed, but his eyes were concerned. “Sweetheart, if it hurts - ”

“It’s fine. We’ll just wait until after breakfast, okay? And I’ll take an Advil.” 

Matt and Kevin exchanged one of their looks, and Aaron frowned. He was sure of himself and positive that he could take Matt fucking him today, and he wasn’t about to let anything get in the way of it. He didn’t want to have to wait to know what it felt like. 

And he wasn’t above using manipulation to get his way, so he did. 

It was a cheap trick he’d learned to take advantage of in the six months of being with Matt and Kevin - when they argued, or Aaron wanted something from them, all he would have to do would be to pout and flutter his lashes and crawl into one of their laps and say, “Please?” And they were goners. It was so easy. 

Sometimes he felt bad about it, but Kevin and Matt always made sure to let Aaron know that they weren’t doing anything they didn’t want to do. They had the choice and the power to say no whenever Aaron flirted with them to get his way. They just didn’t. 

Aaron rolled on top of Matt, straddling him and putting his hands on his chest. Matt’s hands fit around Aaron’s waist, and for a moment Aaron was struck by how big they were and how small he felt when Matt was holding him like this. It wasn’t a bad feeling. 

He bent down, taking Matt’s lower lip in his mouth and tugging. “Matty,” he whispered low, dragging his nails down Matt’s chest. He felt Matt’s breath hitch as his hands tightened around Aaron’s waist. “I am not letting you leave this house until you fuck me.”

“Is that so?” Matt murmured, one of his hands running up Aaron’s bare back. Aaron shivered and let go of Matt’s lip. He kissed him, tilting his head as his tongue slipped into Matt’s mouth. 

He could feel Kevin watching them, and then he felt Kevin’s hand on his back, too. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Matt whispered as he kissed Aaron. 

“You won’t,” Aaron promised. 

“We can wait until next weekend - I’ll take you to a hotel, get us a room,” Matt said, mouthing along Aaron’s jaw. Aaron shook his head.

“Why do we have to wait? Why do you think I’m so delicate?” He ground his hips against Matt’s slowly hardening cock. “I’m not. I can take it, Matt. I want you to fuck me.”

Aaron kissed him harder, sliding his body over Matt’s. When Matt groaned, Aaron smiled. 

“You don’t have to treat me like I’m fragile,” Aaron said. “I won’t break. I know my limits.”

“Okay,” Matt finally gave in when Aaron rolled his hips again. “Okay, baby. I’ll fuck you.” 

Aaron felt a low heat start in his stomach when Matt sat up with Aaron in his lap, arms around his waist. This was how he wanted to do it, just like this. He tilted his head back as Matt kissed his neck, giving him yet another mark. He was never going to hear the end of it from Andrew. (But Andrew had no room to talk, because he and Neil were constantly sporting hickeys). 

“We should probably eat breakfast before you guys get too distracted,” Kevin said with a chuckle as he watched Matt and Aaron make out. “I’ll cook.” He leaned over, pecked Matt and Aaron each on the cheek, and then rolled out of bed. Matt grinned sheepishly, and Aaron hid his face in Matt’s shoulder with a smile. 

“We’ll be down in a minute,” Matt said, nails grazing lightly over Aaron’s spine. 

“I’m coming back up here if you’re not down in ten,” Kevin warned jokingly, winking at them as he pulled on his sweatpants and left the room. 

When they were alone, Matt nuzzled Aaron’s face, nosing over his cheek and his jaw. “Are you sure about this?”

“ _ Yes,  _ Matt.” Aaron’s tone was a little belligerent now, and Matt squeezed him around the waist. 

“Okay, okay. I just want to make sure you’re positive.”

“Why? Don’t you want to?” And suddenly there was a frown on Aaron’s face, insecurity making him pull away, averting his eyes from Matt’s. He stared down at his lap, flushing in embarrassment and frustration. 

“ _ Aaron, _ ” Matt said, sounding affronted. “Of course - honey. Look at me.” He tilted Aaron’s chin up until their eyes met. Matt’s expression was more earnest than Aaron had ever seen it. Before Aaron could say anything, Matt had flipped them, pressing Aaron down into the mattress as Matt lowered himself over him. He kissed Aaron deep and slow, and Aaron melted immediately. 

There was a difference between Matt and Kevin in this - he loved them both, equally, never one more than the other, and he liked submitting to them both. But they had a different kind of dominance to them. Kevin was softer, gentler, more tender. Matt was bigger than Kevin, more imposing, and there was a rougher edge to him in the bedroom. He was still soft with Aaron, but there was a subtle power to it where there wasn’t with Kevin. 

With Kevin, Aaron felt safe. Comforted. With Matt, he felt protected and taken care of. There was a word for it, Aaron knew, just on the edge of his tongue, but he didn’t want to say it. 

He thought he’d figured out all his kinks already. He hadn’t been prepared for this. 

As Matt moved over him, Aaron started to tremble, just slightly. He fought the whimper that wanted to escape from his mouth. 

“Aaron,” Matt said his name again, a little sterner this time. “ _ Of course  _ I want you. I will always want you. There is nothing I want more than to be inside you, to fill you up like Kevin did last night.” 

Aaron’s lips parted as his legs spread beneath Matt. Matt’s hands captured his wrists, bringing them above his head. 

“But I’m a little bigger than Kevin is. If I hurt you, I will never forgive myself,” he whispered in Aaron’s ear. 

“ _ You won’t hurt me.”  _ Aaron didn’t know how many times he’d have to say it, but he would keep repeating it until Matt got it through his head. “And that’s what the prep is for, anyway. Kevin used his fingers and the dildo before he fucked me.” Aaron’s whole body flushed at the memory of last night, and he began to harden. Matt felt it underneath him, and he smiled dangerously. 

Aaron could see the moment when Matt’s hesitation finally left him, because his eyes changed. And now they were hungry, dark with heat as they looked down at Aaron beneath him. 

“Kevin’s gonna come up,” Aaron warned as Matt leaned down to kiss him again, thumb brushing over his cheek. 

“Let him,” Matt said with a smile. “That’s what you want, right? You want him to watch while I fuck you?”

The thought was enough to send a zing of arousal through Aaron’s spine, and he arched into Matt’s touch, whining when Matt’s hand came down over his nipple. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

“I want to be in your lap,” Aaron whispered, wanting to touch himself so badly, but he couldn’t move his wrists where Matt was keeping them secured above the pillow. “I want you to hold me while you fuck me, and I want Kev behind me, rubbing my back and kissing my neck.”

“Okay,” Matt said easily, voice low. “We can do that.” He kissed Aaron a few more times before he smiled mischievously and said, “Breakfast first, though.” He rubbed Aaron’s belly before he rolled away, letting go of Aaron’s wrists. 

Aaron was fully hard, and he glared at Matt, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re an asshole.”

Matt laughed as he tugged sweatpants on. “A lovable asshole. Come on, baby.” He looked at Aaron with a heat in his eyes again. “The sooner we eat, the sooner you get what you want.”

That got Aaron out of bed. 

*

“I was just about to come get you guys,” Kevin said when Aaron and Matt entered the kitchen. There were plates already on the table, a healthy meal with plenty of protein that Kevin had whipped up. Aaron groaned, and Kevin grinned. “Hey, you let me cook, this is what you get.”

“Looks delicious,” Matt said, bending to kiss Kevin in thanks. Aaron sat at the table, wanting to eat quickly and go back upstairs. Matt noticed his eagerness and grinned. The same expression was mirrored on Kevin’s face. 

Aaron swore they both ate slower just to annoy him. 

Aaron was the first to finish, of course, and when he did, he stood up and brought his plate to the sink. He bent his head between Matt and Kevin where they were sitting next to each other at the table and said, “I’ll be upstairs. Don’t keep me waiting.” 

He felt their eyes on him as he left the kitchen, and he purposely swayed his hips on his way out. Six months of dating Matt and Kevin had been a lesson in how to flirt for Aaron, and he’d been a quick study in the art of seduction. But then, he didn’t have to try very hard with them. 

In the bedroom, Aaron laid himself out on the bed and took off his sweatpants. He tilted his head on the mattress, looking towards the nightstand. After a moment of hesitation, Aaron rolled across the bed so he could reach the drawer. He pulled out the lube. He was sure it wouldn’t be long until Matt and Kevin came up, but he might as well get started anyway. It would make it easier for Matt, too. 

Aaron closed his eyes as he leaned back on the bed. He dribbled lube over his fingers and brought them down to his ass. One finger, then two, pushing in and out as Aaron spread his legs and hitched his knees up. He gripped the base of his cock with his other hand and bit his lip. He went slowly so he wouldn’t come yet; he only wanted Matt to make him come. This was just to stretch himself open. 

“Fuck,” he whispered as he pushed his fingers deeper. He couldn’t reach the right spot, and it was frustrating as he bared down on his fingers, seeking out more pressure and pleasure. Aaron added a third finger, exhaling with a soft moan at the stretch. Three fingers didn’t quite match the girth of Matt’s cock, but it was close; Aaron had seen it, had watched it slide in and out of Kevin, had had it in his mouth, making his jaw sore. Aaron squeezed his cock again as he buried his moan in his shoulder. 

The door opened then, Kevin and Matt pushing inside. They stopped at the sight of Aaron on the bed. Matt’s breath left him in a rush, and his gaze was instantly filled with heat. Kevin said, “Jesus Christ,” sounding reverent. 

Aaron didn’t stop until Matt came over to the bed and made him. Matt took Aaron’s wrist and pulled his fingers out of his ass, leaning down low to growl huskily in Aaron’s ear, “That’s my job, baby boy.”

Matt undressed quickly, and then he was on the bed, sitting up as he pulled Aaron into his lap and brought his own fingers down to Aaron’s ass. He slipped two in and continued to stretch Aaron open, lips latching onto Aaron’s neck. Aaron felt Kevin get on the bed behind them and lean in to kiss his back and his shoulder blades, fingers trailing over Aaron’s skin, around his waist and up and down his sides. Aaron’s stomach fluttered with every touch. He whined as Matt pushed his fingers in deeper, and Aaron rolled his hips, feeling Matt’s bare cock underneath him. He clenched at the thought of it pushing inside him, thrusting into him. 

“Matt,” Aaron moaned desperately, clutching at his arms. Matt held him in place on his lap, scissoring his fingers in Aaron’s ass. 

“Shh, baby,” Matt whispered gently. “I’m gonna take care of you. We have to get you nice and ready for me first.”

Behind him, Kevin kissed the back of Aaron’s neck, skimming his nose along the skin. Aaron leaned back a little, pressing himself against Kevin’s chest. Matt’s grip on him kept Aaron from moving too far, and he was pressed between them just right. Matt’s fingers went deeper, hitting Aaron’s prostate, and he moaned, arms wrapping tight around Matt’s neck. He brought one of his hands down to squeeze his cock, but then Matt grabbed his wrist and squeezed just a little in warning. His eyes were glittering. 

“No. You don’t touch yourself, baby boy. I do.” His voice had an edge to it, and Aaron’s spine tingled, his heart speeding up. He gasped, grinding down on Matt’s fingers. 

“Please,” he whimpered as Kevin reached around to rub Aaron’s nipples, sucking on his neck. “Matt, please, I want you in me. I’m ready.” 

“Yeah? You sure?” Matt’s other hand fisted Aaron’s cock, giving him one slow stroke before he ran a finger slowly around the head. Aaron was dripping already from fingering himself, pre-cum beading at his tip. He whined when Matt ran a finger through it and brought it to Aaron’s mouth. Aaron sucked it off, moaning around Matt’s finger. “Good boy.” Matt’s gaze was soft, his smile almost proud, and Aaron flushed from head to toe. 

What happened next, Aaron had no control over. 

Matt’s fingers found Aaron’s prostate again and rubbed. His other hand gripped the base of Aaron’s cock and kept him from coming as he leaned in and nipped at Aaron’s neck, growling low, “You are not allowed to come until I’m inside you.”

This was a different Matt, one that Aaron had only ever seen in brief glimpses before when they were fooling around or he was watching Matt with Kevin. It had never come out completely, not like this. 

Matt gripped his cock again and said, “You hear me, baby boy? Don’t come.”

And Aaron cried, “Yes, Daddy.”

Matt stopped. Aaron froze, flushing in embarrassment, looking down at his lap and refusing to meet Matt’s gaze. Behind him, Kevin paused, his breath on the back of Aaron’s neck. 

Aaron hadn’t meant to say it. It just slipped out. Out of all the kinks to have, he never expected for  _ that  _ to be one of them. But the way Matt was holding him, the way Matt was talking to him, made it surface. 

Matt gripped Aaron’s chin, pulling his face up. His eyes were bright, lips slightly parted. His fingers were still in Aaron’s ass, and he rubbed Aaron’s prostate again, once, before he said, “Say that again.”

“Daddy,” Aaron whimpered when Matt’s fingers moved inside him. “Fuck, Daddy, please - ” He couldn’t control it, the words that slipped out of him, and from behind him, he heard a moan. He turned his head to see Kevin staring at them both, his gaze unfocused and his jaw slack. 

And then suddenly Matt was pulling his fingers out of Aaron and Aaron was clenching around nothing before Matt was lining his cock up with his hole. Matt’s cockhead nudged Aaron’s entrance, and Aaron gripped his shoulders, leaning forward into him. 

“Let me in, sweetheart,” Matt said, rubbing his cock over Aaron’s crease. “Open up for Daddy.” When Kevin rubbed Aaron’s back, he relaxed, breathing deeply as Matt’s head pushed inside him. There was a sting as there had been yesterday with Kevin, and Aaron breathed through it, whimpering a little. 

“Shh,” Matt soothed again, pushing in deeper. “That’s it, baby. Nice and slow.”

Aaron sank down on Matt’s cock, feeling it move inside him. He was thicker than Kevin, just a little, and the pressure was greater. Aaron trembled as he bent his knees and bared down until Matt was fully seated inside him. He didn’t move yet, adjusting to the feeling, and Matt let him, kissing his ear and the side of his face as he reached down to start stroking Aaron’s cock. He spread the pre-cum around and hummed. 

“So wet, baby boy,” Matt murmured in his ear, making Aaron clench around him. He moaned and tightened his grip on Matt. “So perfect. You’re doing so good for Daddy, sweetheart. I’m so proud of you.”

And  _ those  _ words were almost enough to make Aaron come right then, but he keened and held himself back. Matt’s finger pressed on the vein just under Aaron’s cockhead, his thumb rubbing over Aaron’s slit. And then, slowly, he began to move, rolling his hips gently. 

Aaron went hazy after that. All he could do was hold on as Matt started to fuck him, thrusting gently in and out. He kept his face buried in Matt’s neck as Matt jerked him off, and he felt Kevin’s hand in his hair. He thought Kevin might have been jerking off behind him, too, and he was going to come on Aaron’s back. 

Aaron came after a few more twists of Matt’s wrist, moaning when the white ropes shot up onto his and Matt’s chests. Matt stroked him through it, whispering gentle praises in his ear. 

“Good job, baby,” he said, kissing Aaron’s jaw. “You listened. You didn’t come until Daddy was inside you.” 

Aaron expected to be embarrassed by it, by what they were doing, what this was, but he wasn’t. The more Matt said it, the more he played into it, the more it worked for Aaron. He was sure he’d have to spend a few hours analyzing it later and driving himself insane over the reasons behind it, but for now, he let himself get lost in the feeling of Matt’s thick cock still moving inside him. 

After he came, Aaron slumped against Matt, letting him support his weight. Matt kept fucking him, moving at a gentle pace that felt almost soothing to Aaron. A few minutes later, Aaron felt Kevin’s come hit his back, warm as it dripped down his spine towards his ass. He shivered, clenching around Matt again. Kevin was at his side then, breathing hard, leaning in to kiss Aaron’s face. 

“You doing okay, honey?” he asked, rubbing his hand over the back of Aaron’s neck. Aaron turned his head and nodded feebly, and Kevin smiled. “Good. Good boy, Aaron.” 

Aaron would never get tired of hearing those words. Every time Kevin and Matt told him how well he was doing, every time they praised him, it had the same effect. He flushed pleasantly and wanted to do anything to make them keep saying those words. 

Keeping his eyes on Kevin, Aaron gathered his energy, put his hands on Matt’s shoulders, and started moving himself, bouncing up and down on Matt’s cock. Matt grunted in surprise, fingers tightening on Aaron’s hips, and Kevin grinned, a light in his eyes. 

“Daddy,” Aaron whispered as he turned his face back to Matt. “Come in me. Please.”

“Fuck,” Matt said. For a moment, he looked in awe of Aaron as he held him. But as soon as Aaron clenched again, the heated look returned to Matt’s face. He smiled gently. “Okay, baby. Daddy will come in you.” He gripped Aaron’s hips and thrust a few more times before he said, “Ready?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Aaron moaned, closing his eyes. God, he was going to feel this later. In the best way. 

A moment later, Aaron felt Matt spill inside him, warmth filling his ass. He made a high sound that he was almost ashamed of and clutched Matt tightly as Matt’s cock pulsed in his ass. Matt bit his shoulder, then soothed the bite with a swipe of his tongue, kissing the spot softly. He kept his arms around Aaron through his orgasm. 

When it was over, they sat there for a minute after, getting their breath back. Beside them, Kevin planted small kisses on them both, wherever he could reach. 

Eventually, Matt gently lifted Aaron up, his cock sliding out. Aaron winced at the sticky sound it made and how empty he felt when it was gone. He didn’t protest when Matt laid him down on his belly on the bed. Kevin got behind him to start cleaning the cum off Aaron’s back with his tongue. Aaron knew what was coming next, and he spread his legs in anticipation for Kevin’s tongue in his ass. 

Matt laid beside him, stroking Aaron’s hair while Kevin ate him out. “How was that, baby? Did you like it? Did I hurt you?” His voice was filled with concern.

Aaron shook his head against the pillow, eyes closed. He reached blindly for Matt’s hand and smiled when Matt twined their fingers together. “I loved it, Daddy.”

He hadn’t meant to say that, and he blushed when he did, refusing to open his eyes. 

But then Kevin hummed against his hole, and Matt said, “Aaron. Look at me.”

Aaron did. He opened his eyes and looked up at Matt, who was staring at him with such adoration on his face that it took Aaron’s breath away. He didn’t think he deserved to be adored like that. 

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Matt said softly, his fingers trailing over the back of Aaron’s neck. “I know you probably don’t want to. But - I want to be that for you. When you need me to be. It’ll be just ours. You don’t have to be ashamed or embarrassed by it when you’re with me.” His voice was a little quiet. 

“Only during sex,” Aaron said, trying to hide his face in the pillow. “Only in private.” Matt nodded instantly.

“Okay,” he said. 

Aaron whimpered as Kevin pushed his tongue deeper, and he arched his back, pushing his ass back against Kevin’s face. 

Matt smiled and leaned down to plant kisses down Aaron’s spine. 

*

They had to leave Columbia eventually, and when they did, heading back to Palmetto later that night, Aaron was sated and sore. His whole body felt relaxed as he dozed off in the front seat between Kevin and Matt. Kevin had an arm around him, and Aaron slept with his head on Kevin’s shoulder, his leg pressed against Matt’s thigh on his other side. 

He couldn’t be happier. 

And what a feeling that was, to be this happy. There was a time in his life when Aaron didn’t think he’d ever get to feel like this. 

But now that he had it, he was never letting it go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kevin day loves eating ass thank you and goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> i still plan on writing the other fics in this series that i mentioned at the end of complications- post-graduation stuff, aaron getting hurt, i dont remember what else but i'll go back and look. but of course i got distracted with porn lmao.


End file.
